¿Donde Están Corazón?
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez. La canción “Dónde están Corazón” ¡Tampoco me pertenece! Es del álbum de ENRIQUE IGLESIAS llamado “95/08 ÉXITOS ENRIQUE IGLESIAS”.


**¿DÓNDE ESTÁN CORAZÓN?**

En una tarde nublada, un chico moreno de 16 años miraba por su ventana, pero su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, lucía fría, vacía y triste; estaba completamente perdido, no pensaba nada, no escuchaba nada, ni miraba nada, prácticamente no era nada.

Del cielo caían truenos y rayos que amenazaban con desatar una tormenta… Solo un suspiro por parte del deprimido chico que no prestaba atención a nada; llevaba ya así casi dos semanas, su padre, su madre y su abuelo comenzaban a preocuparse por esta situación.

Repentinamente, algo en la calle llamó la atención del muchacho, algo que lo hizo reaccionar casi instintivamente: era él, ese al que tanto odia, ese que le molesta, ese que le enferma de solo pensarlo y que al hacerlo su típica reacción es una mueca de asco… Ese (al que por cierto siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista dedicándole una petrificante mirada asesina) por el cual ha perdido lo más valioso que ha tenido en la vida, y que hasta hace solo dos semanas descubrió cuanto amaba y necesitaba.

Apenas desapareció "ese idiota" (como él había decidido llamarlo), Manny regresó a su anterior postura melancólica, esa en la que estaba sentado en una silla frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y recargados en la orilla de la misma, y su mentón reposando sobre el cruce de sus brazos, mirando a la nada con esa expresión fría y triste que últimamente era una característica muy suya.

Manny escuchó al locutor de la radio anunciando la canción que acababa de transmitir y la próxima que pondría, Manny dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la radio sin mover su rostro, apenas terminó de hablar el locutor y comenzó la canción, Manny dio un lento parpadeo regresando sus pupilas al punto al que estaban mirando. La canción comenzó, Manny prestó atención, aunque no mucha:

¿A dónde fue el pasado que no volverá?  
¿A dónde fue tu risa que me hacia volar?  
¿Dónde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión?  
¿A dónde la alegría de tu corazón?  
y se va como todo se va  
como el agua del rio hacia el mar  
y se va como todo se va...

El tiempo que paso y no supe ver  
las horas que ya no quieren volver  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?  
los días que sabíamos amar  
la brisa que llegaba desde el mar  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

Mientras este primer fragmento de canción transcurría, Manny cerraba sus ojos y en su mente visualizaba todos los momentos que pasó con ella: los buenos, los malos, las travesuras, los peligros, todo lo que había pasado con ella, todo lo que habían vivido y que él, hasta hace 2 semanas, había notado que era lo más feliz de su vida, pues lo había vivido con ella. Manny abrió sus ojos y de nuevo vio a la nada, ahora llovía, la briza de la lluvia parecía llevar consigo el perfume a jazmín que ella solía usar y que él adoraba percibir cada vez que se le acercaba; ese era el aroma característico de la habitación de su amiga, un lugar donde solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos (hasta que aparecía el padre de Frida con sus perros amenazando a Manny).

Un nuevo fragmento de canción comenzó, Manny lo escuchó, esa canción parecía haber sido hecha para él:

¿A dónde fue tu cara de felicidad?  
¿A dónde están los besos que supimos dar?  
¿Dónde quedo el pasado que no volverá?  
¿Los días que vivimos en cualquier lugar?  
y se va como todo se va  
como el agua del rio hacia el mar  
y se va como todo se va

El tiempo que paso y no supe ver  
las horas que ya no quieren volver,  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?  
los días que sabíamos amar  
la brisa que llegaba desde el mar  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

En este fragmento que transcurría, Manny frunció el seño, apretó puños y dientes, todo su cuerpo entró en una tensión total, ahora su memoria parecía jugarle una mala broma, pues lo hacía recordar el motivo por el que comenzó toda esa racha de dolor:

Su cabeza lo llevó 2 meses atrás, en un día normal de escuela, él y su mejor amiga almorzaban como todos los días, él se levantó por un momento para comprar un par de sodas para ambos, al darse la vuelta, "ese idiota" estaba allí, sentado junto a ella, acariciándole la mano, mirándola a los ojos, coqueteando con ella, algo que a ella parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto, más bien lo adoraba; Manny nuevamente se acercó a la mesa, viendo con un enorme desprecio a "ese" a quien solo se limitó a "saludar" diciéndole "Alberto" y tomando asiento, tratando de conservar la compostura; Alberto respondió al saludo de Manny con una sonrisa altanera y diciendo "hola Rivera". Manny apretó la orilla de la mesa con la esperanza de que el tipo se muriera.

A la salida, Manny tubo el segundo de los tres tragos más amargos de ese día, pues su mejor amiga lo dejó irse solo a casa por acompañar a "Alberto". Manny caminaba hacia su casa con sus manos en las bolsas laterales de su pantalón y la mirada clavada en la acera, como rogando al cielo que todo fuera solo una pesadilla; al llegar a su casa solo cerró la puerta, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde se encerró, y se recostó en su cama boca arriba, su padre y su abuelo notaron la tristeza del chico, pero Rodolfo decidió que era mejor no interferir, ya que recordaba las palabras que alguna vez le dijo su adorada María: "si Manny llega a tener algún problema, es mejor que no lo molesten, él mismo se los contará cuando crea que es el momento más oportuno".

El tercer y peor trago de todos llegó a las 7 de la noche, cuando Frida llamó al celular de Manny, al responder, ella contó eufórica que por fin Alberto le había pedido ser su novia, y que ella había aceptado, situación a la que Manny no pudo resistir y comenzó a pelear con ella hasta que Frida decidió poner un alto "mejor nos vemos mañana Manny, cuando estés más calmado. Adiós". Manny dejó caer su mano con el celular aun en ella, su rostro era sombrío y estaba pálido; no lo podía creer, sintió como su estómago se volcaba, su corazón se apretaba, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y todo se oscureció. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo? Lo peor de toda esta situación es que esa era la primera de tantas peleas que sostendría con su amiga, las cuales culminaron 2 semanas atrás, cuando ella decidió que mantenerse lejos de Manny era lo mejor, ya que así, él y Alberto ya no pelearían más. Ahí fue que por fin Manny logró entender que Frida era más que solo una amiga para él, ella era la única chica que él podía amar, pues ya lo hacía sin haberse dado cuenta.

La canción seguía sonando en la radio mientras que Manny pensaba:

El tiempo que paso y no supe ver  
las horas que ya no quieren volver  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?  
los días que sabíamos amar  
la brisa que llegaba desde el mar  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

"¿Cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo?" pensaba Manny; una pregunta sumamente valida, como era posible que "ese idiota" le hubiera arrebatado de su lado a su mejor amiga, a la compañera de toda una vida, la chica rebelde con la que hacía travesuras, la niña inocente que le dio por accidente su primer beso, la hermosa señorita con la que compartía cada aventura y que juró proteger de cualquier peligro para no perder su amistad, la niña alborotada obsesionada con la música y los churros; la persona más querida y apreciada para él estaba ahora al lado de un "perfecto imbécil" que no la tomaba en cuenta ni la conocía como él, "seguramente ahora debe estar besuqueándose con Frida". Manny hizo una pausa para recapacitar en sus pensamientos, luego se sonrojó y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba muy celoso al pensar que la chica a la que amaba estaba con alguien más.

¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?  
¿Dónde están, dónde están corazón?

El último coro de la canción sonaba en la radio mientras el celular de Manny sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Frida que decía "¿Dónde estás?". Manny levantó levemente una ceja confundido ante aquel mensaje, luego escuchó que tocaban la puerta… era Frida, completamente mojada y con los ojos a punto de romper en llanto:

-…Frida?...

Fue lo único que Manny alcanzo a decir antes de que su amiga se dejara caer sobre su pecho; ahora que habían crecido, Manny era ya un poco más alto que Frida, ella estaba a la altura de los hombros de Manny.

Manny no podía creerlo, estaba en shock ante tal escena: Frida estaba allí, en su casa, recargando su rostro contra el pecho de Manny, con sus manos aferradas a su camiseta; él podía sentir las lágrimas de su amiga, ella lucía tan frágil, tan necesitada, tan indefensa, nada que ver con la chica fuerte, atrevida y valiente que él conocía, la chica que osaba retar a los criminales y a su padre, el oficial de policía, con tal de estar con su mejor amigo; Manny podía sentir como se le partía el corazón ante esa imagen; después de dos minutos de total sorpresa, Manny tomó a Frida suavemente por sus hombros, ella se separó lentamente de él, pero siempre con la mirada baja, ella no se atrevía a ver a su ex mejor amigo a los ojos.

Manny hizo pasar a Frida a su casa y la sentó en el sofá, asegurándole que no tenía de que preocuparse, su papá había salido con su mamá (hacía ya un año que María había regresado con su familia), y Grandpapi estaba en la ciudad, seguramente cometiendo alguno de sus tantos robos que normalmente acostumbraba; Frida hizo caso y se sentó, pero siempre evitando la mirada de Manny, él cerró la puerta y fue por una toalla para su amiga.

-…Y… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Frida?

-Nada Manny…- Frida no levantaba la mirada, la mantenía clavada al piso.

-…Entonces…- Manny se sentó a la izquierda de Frida y le ofreció la toalla mientras la miraba. -¿Por qué estás llorando?

-…- Frida solo tomó la toalla y guardó silencio.

-Si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema, pero me sorprendió que salieras en medio de esta tormenta solo para venir a mi casa llorando…- Manny miraba al frente mientras le decía esto. Frida no decía nada, solo seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso mientras apretaba la toalla entre sus manos.

Manny suspiró desanimado al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su amiga, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero justo cuando volteó la mirada pretendiendo decir algo más a su amiga, fue sorprendido por el peso del cuerpo de Frida: ella se había abalanzado sobre él abrazándolo por la cintura y tumbándolo en el sofá, nuevamente su rostro estaba contra el pecho de Manny, sus goggles cayeron suavemente al piso soltando aun más su cabello.

Manny, para resistir el peso de ambos, se sostuvo del respaldo y el asiento del sofá, estaba completamente sonrojado; realmente estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga, según él recordaba, a ella no le gustaban los abrazos, no soportaba ni que sus padres la abrazaran:

-…Fri-da…

-Manny, perdóname…

-¿?

-…Perdóname… por favor…

-Pero… ¿Por qué?...

-Por dejarte solo, por no haberte llamado antes, porque me gustas tanto y no te lo dije antes… y por mojar tanto tu camiseta…- Frida rió un poco con esto último.

La ultima línea antes de la obligatoria broma de la camiseta fue lo que más enmudeció a Manny: su corazón latía como loco, su estómago se volcó más de una vez, podía sentir claramente como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba, estaba paralizado pero su cuerpo se estremecía al mismo tiempo:

-… Frida…- fue lo primero que Manny logró articular en un leve susurro.

Por fin Frida levantó la mirada para encara a Manny, ella temía a la reacción de su amigo, pero él solo se levantó del sofá para poder sentarse bien y abrazar a Frida con fuerza aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuera la ultima vez que fuera a verla.

-… Manny…- Frida levantó su mirada, Manny le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce y sincera de toda su vida; con su mano derecha, Manny retiró algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Frida, quien aun seguía empapada por la tormenta, luego colocó su mano delicadamente en la barbilla de Frida y la atrajo hacia su rostro; mirándola con un especial brillo en sus ojos, acortó la distancia que aun quedaba entre ellos al unir sus labios con los de Frida en un tierno pero apasionado beso el cual ambos habían estado esperando con ansiedad.

Frida se sonrojó, cerró sus ojos y correspondió al beso de Manny, al mismo tiempo levantó sus brazos para rodear a Manny con ellos.

Ambos hubieran querido que ese beso fuera eterno, lástima que la naturaleza humana dicta que necesitamos oxígeno para poder vivir, por lo que se separaron lentamente y respiraron agitados para tratar de regular su respiración, pero no se separaron del todo, solo se separaron para unir su frente con la del otro mientras ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro:

-… no te preocupes por la camiseta, arriba tengo más…- le dijo Manny a Frida de una manera seductora pero burlona a la vez, algo que hizo que Frida comenzara a reír, luego se abrazaron otra vez, ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Manny, él con un brazo en la espalda de Frida y otro en su cintura, luego se besaron otra vez, sellando su amor.

Ya en la noche, como a las 11, llegaron Grandpapi, Rodolfo y María, quienes se sorprendieron al ver el piso y el sofá mojados, en el suelo junto al sofá estaban los goggles de Frida; María subió rápidamente las escaleras creyendo que algo malo había ocurrido, pero dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y otro de ternura al ver a Manny y Frida sentados en el piso frente a la cama acurrucados uno junto al otro y envueltos en una cobija durmiendo tranquilamente con la televisión encendida; luego subieron Rodolfo y Grandpapi quienes también se enternecieron al ver la conmovedora escena.

Al acercarse más para tratar de despertarlos, vieron que Frida tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Manny, él apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Frida mientras que su brazo pasaba por la espalda de ella para unir sus manos sobre el hombro de Frida, unían sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

Todo era paz… hasta que se escuchó un grito a lo lejos el cual asustó a ambos chicos despertándolos de golpe:

-¡¡RIVERA, MÁS TE VALE QUE ME DEVUELBAS A MIJA!!

Manny y Frida se sorprendieron y sonrojaron aun más, no solo por la hora, sino porque los padres y el abuelo de Manny los estaban mirando:

-Mamá, Papá, Grandpapi… je je hola, llegaron temprano.

-hola, señor y señora Rivera, abuelo de Manny, que gusto verlos je je je. Ay, encontró mis goggles, muchas gracias señora Rivera.

Frida se puso sus goggles en la cabeza mientras ella y Manny reían nerviosos tratando de disimular:

-Bueno, ya escucharon a mi papá, ya tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!

Manny giró la hebilla de su cinturón –Y yo, voy a acompañarla, para asegurarme que no le pase nada.- Ambos salieron de la habitación sin dar la espalda a la familia de Manny, luego solo asoman la cabeza y dicen -¡Adiós!- y salen huyendo del lugar.

Rodolfo rodea con su brazo a María mientras ellos y Grandpapi mueren de la risa por aquella escena; sabían que no era muy bueno que Manny y Frida hubieran estado solos hasta tal hora de la noche, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraron de ver que ambos habían recuperado su habitual sonrisa, y de ver que lo que inició para ambos niños como una simple pero fuerte amistad, ahora era el más sincero y puro amor.

**FIN**


End file.
